The present invention relates to electronic hand-held calculators and more specifically to electronic hand-held calculators for processing student grades.
A variety of electronic calculators capable of processing student grades have been developed. These calculators facilitate the processing of student grades that are in either numerical or letter format.
A series of unique and clever grade averaging calculators have been patented by the present inventor. One such calculator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,484, issued Sep. 13, 1977, and entitled DlGITAL GRADE AVERAGER. This calculator operates in either standard calculator mode or grade averaging mode. The grade averaging mode processes only letter grades.
A second such calculator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,011, issued Dec. 22, 1987, entitled GRADE AVERAGING CALCULATOR. This calculator operates in three different modes: numerical grade mode, letter grade mode, and timer mode. The user selects the desired mode by depressing the appropriate key. Although this invention is a notable advance in grade averaging calculators, it requires letter and numerical scores to be processed in separate mutually exclusive modes.